


Memento

by ibrokemymug



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Kano is sad, M/M, and dying, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokemymug/pseuds/ibrokemymug
Summary: He stares at the open wound in his stomach, knowing full well that right here, and right now, Kano is going to die. The snake sits by in the midst of the carnage, speaking of times he either doesn't remember or doesn't understand.(AKA Shuuya dies. Yeah, that's literally it.)
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Snake of Clearing Eyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Wdym?? Of course I love seeing beloved characters living happy lives
> 
> But also... angst.... Oh, and KuroKano
> 
> In other words I got inspiration and some motivation to write some angst, and of course I twisted it into KuroKano because empty-rarepair-corner-needs-content (tho this is less on the ship side and more on the just-angst side). Enjoy xD

It was dark. He hadn't remembered the apartment ever looking this dark before. It was silent too, save for the sound of Kano's breathing, which was bound to stop soon.

He laid flat on his back, sprawled out on the ground with blood flowing from his abdomen, dripping down his hands, and trickling out of his mouth. Man, Kido probably would've been pissed to know he'd gotten blood all over the floor again, huh? She probably would've yelled at him, maybe kicked him in the shins, definitely would've scolded him. Seto would probably have been there, too, worrying way too much over him, and Mary would've been freaking out, hurrying up to clean the stains and get bandages for his injuries. He smiled bitterly up at the ceiling, almost forgetting about the face of the snake looking down at him.

He grimaced as another wave of pain passed through him, prompting him to look down at the gaping wound in his stomach. He didn't even remember how it had ended up like that in the first place. Maybe the snake shot him or something. Didn't he get stabbed with a knife there at some point? He wasn't sure. Maybe that was someone else entirely, someone who wasn't Kano. Either way, it probably wasn't important now, not anymore.

"It sure is unfortunate, isn't it? How does it feel, being the only one left? Do you feel honored?"

Kano wanted to retaliate, spit insults back up at the grinning face above him, but there was too much blood blocking his voice, trickling out his mouth. All he could let out was a choked cough. He shuddered as a painful pulse emanated from his abdomen.

He couldn't tell how much longer Kano had, or how much longer he'd have to go through this absolute hell, alone and left to die on the ground with nothing but a snake by his side. All he knew was that at some point, Kano would be no more, and the snake would be staying here by his side waiting and observing until the time finally came. After that, he couldn't be sure of anything. Hadn't the other said something about timelines? A queen? Some mythology crap about serpents or something like that? It sounded important, but he couldn't muster the will or energy to bother finding out why it seemed to tug at his mind, or why the thought of it seemed to make his blood run cold. What use would the information be to him at this point, anyway? After all, there wasn't much he could do anymore.

"Y'know, it's quite a shame, we probably could've ended this time in a much less... grim circumstance."

The words sounded familiar, he was willing to bet he'd heard them, or something similar pass from the other's mouth before, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Whatever it was, Kano wasn't interested, so it didn't matter.

At this point he was tired, tired of staring at the blood stained ceiling and the other's bored face. Grunting, he braced himself, gritting his teeth, then forced himself to roll onto his side, only agitating the injury further, causing more pain to flood him and more blood to leave him. He took in ragged, heaving breaths as he stared at the wall and the ground, all smeared with dark red.

It was probably only a matter of time before Kano finally would finally, finally die, only further evidenced when he looked back down at the deep wound, then back up at the snake's red stained face, which had suddenly appeared before him. On his side, he stared tiredly at him.

"How does it sound to you? A timeline where you were actually happy beyond that foolish girl's death?"

The other sat himself down on the red streaked ground in front of him, still grinning.

"It sure sounds better than this, doesn't it? Better than dying with a dead sibling's secret and a world of loss."

The edges of his vision were going dark, and he felt like he was being dragged down into unconsciousness, like whenever he'd tried going on walks through the city, not stopping to sleep for days on end. As always, he fought it, striving to stay awake, even if there was nothing left. His eyes stayed half open, still dazed and tired. Kano tried to glare at the dark clad figure, even through the pain, but it didn't work. Instead, he just ended up casting a wary, half focused look in front of him.

Frustrated, he simply curled in on himself more, feeling the blood that was pooling around him, seeping through his clothes. Nee-Chan probably would've been disappointed, especially after he'd managed to keep his jacket in good condition for so long. Maybe, now that at least half of it was red, he'd be able to match Shintaro. He didn't exactly like the color, for reasons he couldn't recall, but she sure had, right? Would she be proud? How would she see Kano, helpless and dying on the ground? How would she see him, powerless and trembling, barely keeping himself conscious?

"You know, somewhere out there, in this world, timelines like that exist. Doesn't that sound interesting?"

He grit his teeth through the other's words, clenching his hands into fists, though he lacked both the strength and the motive to even bother trying to fight back. He just wanted to die in peace. Still, Kano wasn't interested in the words of temptation the snake spoke, not at all.

"Is that still a no? Why, do you really find me that unappealing, even now? Or does it have to do with that little serpent inside you?"

The sounds of the echoing voice and parts of his vision were starting to smear and blur. He could hardly keep his eyes open. He tried clutching at whatever he could grab in front of him, attempting to keep himself anchored, even when all coherency was becoming lost and hazy to him.

"Perhaps I should take care of that for you? I'm sure you wouldn't mind, right?"

His mind barely recognized his blemished hand gripping tightly onto dark cloth in front of him. Blemished? That didn't sound right. Maybe it was just the dark spots in his vision playing tricks on him.

The snake's red eyes continued to gaze at him. Wait, red? No, they were supposed to be a different color, orange or something, right? Wait, that was the color of Momo's hair, no, wasn't that the color of Seto's hairclip? That didn't sound right either, it was the color of Kano's eyes, right?No, that wasn't right, Kano's eyes were always red.

...What was he thinking about, again?

Everything seemed to be slowing down for him as his heavy breaths became small and quick. He swore he heard his own voice, panicked, lost, and completely incoherent as he felt the sensation of being dragged down, almost slipping under again. It sounded weak and pained, completely different from Kano.

"There we go, much better. I actually bothered to remember this time, isn't that impressive? Ah, those really were much more pleasant times, back then, weren't they, Shuuya?"

...Shuuya?

All he could see were the bright red eyes in front of him now, and that's when it suddenly became clear to him, like a fog separating from his mind.

Ah, so now it was just him, laying here on the ground, bleeding out. It was just him and the snake. _He_ was dying, and "Kano" was going to die with him, not the other way around.

Before him, the snake continued to speak, but it was all meaningless and incomprehensible now, fading into white noise that his mind quickly blocked out.

The heavy silence from before seemed even thicker now, with the conflicting thoughts in his head silenced and cleared. He tried to speak, shift his body, move his limbs, _something_ , but they were all too heavy and he was way too weak and tired. Every tiny little attempt of moving only resulted in absolute exhaustion, leaving him unable to do anything except lay still, letting his life simply fade as the snake watched.

He narrowed his eyes, searching through the crimson eyes that were blurring in his vision. They told him of only one thing, that Kano was dead now, and the two of them were alone now, sitting and waiting for his last breath. How long had they been here, sitting in a room full of corpses, with blood streaked on the walls?

Well, no matter how long it had been, one thing was for sure, the snake wouldn't be sitting and waiting for him for much longer.

All the memories and images that had been so vivid to him before were now fading and disappearing, becoming foreign to him. Kano also faded and disappeared, becoming more distant than ever before to him. All that was left now was the small fragment of solace he'd managed to find, and what were now only pinpricks of red, looking back at him.

Weakly, he squeezed at the other's shirt again, though, this time he was no longer fighting to stay awake. After all, there was nothing left he could do, nothing left for him here.

Exhausted, Shuuya closed his eyes.

_"Ah, I think I'll make sure to remember this for the next loop, too. I'll see you next time, Shuuya."_

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, imagine editing your works at 1 AM- oh.... I just felt the need to write and post something with the sudden inspiration I had (also wanted to prove I'm not dead), so sorry this is short xD
> 
> I've been working on Until August chapter 9 (for wayyyy too long), and I'm onto editing. It's over nine thousand words long somehow uhhhhhh, yeahhhhhh, should be out within the next two days if I don't run into another burnout (wish me luck I'm gonna need it)
> 
> Cya'll in the next one guys :')


End file.
